


Why Love

by Miratriarch



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Idiots, M/M, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratriarch/pseuds/Miratriarch
Summary: They'd met in their first day of high school and they needed only one glance at each other to know that they couldn't exist in the same room. As years went on, whether be it school projects or trips or parties they would always bicker all day long. All day long but that one day as the second week of February ends.





	Why Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Lovelies, Happy Valentine's Day to you all. Y'all are very loved <3.

It was my first day of High School when I first met him. I put on my white shirt and dark blue pants and tied up my long dark hair in a ponytail. However, a few bangs fell above my forehead, thus hiding my forehead violet birthmark I had inherited from my mother. I put on my usual red-rimmed glasses, and even though my mom insisted I begin to use contacts by now, I just didn’t want to change my routine. I’d changed their design anyway. Now, instead of their old elliptic form, they were rectangle-shaped.

I put the black and gold iPhone watch around my wrist as well. It was a present that uncle Itachi had bought for my birthday three years ago. Normally I wasn’t one to save a gift for so long, since papa was the CEO of the Sharingan Corporation, but this one was really special to me. My uncle’s wife, Konan, had confided to me that uncle Itachi had bought it way earlier, when he was finally able to beat his eye illness. It had brought tears to my eyes.

“Sarada,” I heard my mom calling me. “Darling, papa says we’re going to be late.”

“Coming, mom!” I called back. Given the fact that today was my first day of high school, dad had taken a day off to personally drive me there instead of our chauffeur. It made the six years old me wanting to dance… if I knew how to that is. I was sixteen now, not such important information to give per say, but it meant that I would put on my stoic face before heading out. It also made mom roll her eyes at me before handing over my bag that I put around my shoulders.

“You remind me so much of your dad. Can’t you relax just for a little bit?” she asked me, descending the stairs by my side.

“I’m papa’s cute little peanut, mama,” I said, breaking into a small smile just for her. “I’m bound to turn the life of others to misery.”

We both chuckled and smiled to ourselves when the maids bowed their heads to us, one of them moving to open the door for us to head out. At the front door, I saw my dad adjusting his tie over the glass of the car. I heard mom clicking her tongue at the sight. “The bastard told me I had tied it perfectly. He might not have wanted to make me upset since I still don’t know how to properly tie one.” she sighed.

“Don’t be so down, mama.” I slid my free arm around hers. “There’s always the possibility that papa might not have wanted to suffer your wrath. Uchiha skin is top quality after all.” It might have been a stupid and cheesy line coming out of my mouth, but it brought a genuine smile on my mom’s face and she was the most important person in my life. She and dad were irreplaceable to me.

The road was spent pretty quickly and I saw myself at the school doors wanting to step inside. I turned my head toward my parents and waved at them while still continuing to walk ahead.

Our first meeting of our eyes resulted in a glare, for he - ever the spiteful brat - wasn’t letting it go, the fact that I had bumped into him.

 “Watch it, Four-Eyes.” It had been his first line that had me roll my eyes. If he only knew who I was, I was sure he wouldn’t have opened his mouth.

Well, it wasn’t up until later that I discovered I was wrong, since he _did_ know who I was. He just was ‘rebellious’ enough not to give a damn.

“The road is wide enough, Banana-Head.” Normally, it wasn’t like me to throw petty insults at strangers, but I had a nagging feeling that I hadn’t seen the last of this guy.

“What did you call me?” he looked at me dumbfounded, narrowing his eyes down at me, and trying to match my Uchiha glare. Hn, as if.

“I’m closing the doors.” We heard a worker call out to us. It was ridiculous to see that we were the only ones standing at the front doors. The audacity that blond idiot had. I was surprised though, when Banana-Head didn’t walk in front of me, and I became even more so when I saw him sitting right behind me in the classroom.

_Uzumaki Boruto._

 I controlled the urge to roll my eyes. It was as clear as water that he’d entered in this particular high school using his last names. I was saying _last names_ because the dude and his twin sister – that was sitting behind him – were heirs of the two most powerful families in all of Japan. Well, close to the most. I wasn’t going to give my own family not enough credit now, was I?

Anyway, doing my best to ignore his loud demeanor and focus on our homeroom teacher – Shino Aburame – as best as I could, I came to notice that the person in question was no better either, he was just so extremely boring, that I had to swallow my pride and make sure I was actually listening to him – something that the others were happy not to do.

I sighed and rubbed my neck, leaning it above my palm. After having decided that I’d had enough, I took my time to analyze all the people I would share three years of my life with. The only person I knew out of the bunch was Chocho Akimichi who was sitting on my far end, in the row at the door. She, probably sensing my gaze upon her, turned her head toward me and gave me a wink. I couldn’t help but smile at her.

The once chubby girl had started eating healthy and working out ever since I could remember and now, she was an Instagram idol. Her followers loved her posts and aesthetics. Who wouldn’t anyway? Rich caramel skin, gold eyes and brownish red hair? Sign me up.

I turned my gaze elsewhere, before anyone could think that I sway that way. Not that I would find any shame at that, but Chocho was my one and only bestie and she definitely _did not swing that way_. There was a blonde girl sitting in the middle row, her punk-rock style leaving a long-lasting impression to anyone. Yodo was her name, I recalled. She was sitting in between two really good-looking boys, if I would say so myself. One of them had dirty blond hair and pink eyes, and the other dude had spiky black hair that reminded me of a pineapple, and he looked bored as hell.

He and everybody else.

The girl was akin to defying the rules, I could conclude, if her earphones being on and some faint music being heard was anything to go by. I shook my head mentally. It was one thing to be bored in class– it was completely a different thing to disturb the tranquility of others.

The first week ended up with us choosing our Class President, the title belonging to a very sweet girl. Though, Sumire let out a sweat when she realized that she was voted. I was just glad that it wasn’t me, not that I wasn’t up for the task, but I just wanted to always stare ahead and focus on the most important stuff, aka being the top of my class.

The first year was ending and I had already accepted the fact that the blond baka – that I was still calling Banana Head, much to his chagrin – was just as skilled as I was, even more than me if I was being completely honest, but I would rather jump off a cliff than let him know that… or anyone for that matter. I really wasn’t here to feed his titanic-sized ego.

He was, truth be told, great… at everything. He was smart – even if he would never be seen with a book in hand, or writing down the notes. He was a people person – all of our class was his friend, in one way or another, all girls in the school had at least wanted to try to go on a date with him, and all boys had wanted to be in his place… and I called bullshit on that.

Sure, I’m definitely not blind to see that Banana Head had the good looks in the bag; he still was rude and insufferable.

Why would he whisper at me every time we had a test? Why would I turn my head when I knew that he was up to no good? Was his voice enchanting me? I was more sure than not.

Excluding him, everything else went pretty smoothly in my first year and the only thing I wanted for my future years in this place was me and the bane of my existence to see eye to eye and him finally leaving me alone.

Why would I be so disappointed?

It was because of him that I got detention… well ‘we’ got detention, and by ‘we’ I meant Banana Head and yours truly.

He had whispered to me again in our math class and for my first time, I had ignored him… or tried to.

 _“Hey, Four Eyes, psstt!”_ My eyebrows were twitching like crazy. But this was a new year and I was determined not to fall prey to his stupidity again. I continued to answer yet another question.

 _“Four Eyes, I’m not sure for the sixth question. Hheeeellllpppp!”_ Sixth question? I was only on the fourth question as of now. How come he’d been so fast? Or was he just bluffing? Yeah, the latter was more than probable.

 _“C’mon, Four Eyes. Help a friend in need!”_ I felt like my glasses were going to crack at any minute now. Why wasn’t the teacher taking this damn tyrant off of me? I was the one who needed help, I couldn’t even concentrate properly. I was so close to–

“That does it!” I shouted and turned to face him when he had the audacity to throw crumpled paper at me. It did abruptly stop the tense atmosphere going on in class but even I had a limit, and I had definitely reached it. “Stop it already, you baka!”

“That does it indeed, Miss Uchiha.” said Temari-Sensei, who was feeling just as angry as I was. Wait… why did she address me?

“Uhm, Sensei, h-he, he was the one–” I pointed at him, but our Math teacher wasn’t having it.

“I don’t want to hear it.” She cut me off. “Leave your test as it is and get out…” the next words felt as if the roof had fallen above me. “Detention!”

It was shameful that the student who’d been setting an example for others to follow was receiving her first ever detention, it was even more shameful when I heard the gasp of my colleagues that followed after Sensei’s dreadful orders.

I got up, but stopped in my track. There was only one thing worse than me having detention. It was the fact that he’d have detention with me. “Uzumaki,” Temari-Sensei called. “Do all of us a favor and follow the Uchiha’s footsteps, will you?”

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I saw him spurting a faint blush on his cheeks, just above his parallel whiskers that he shared with his twin sister, Himawari. The class began to chuckle at noticing the same thing that I did, however, having him feeling even more than embarrassed. Hn, serves him right.

“Go to class 1C, I think that one is empty by now, and stay there up until I come, do you understand?” We nodded. It was natural with Temari Sensei, she was scary to be honest… She and mama would have been great friends, I concluded. “And don’t forget to release your tension, because I don’t want to give detention to such exemplary students ever again. Now off you go!”

Ugh, I would murder him on one of these days, and I didn’t care for his sorry golden ass and neither of our high status in society. Uncle Itachi had some _interesting_ connections and he was sure to help me dispose of anything that would ruin my future. I thought of more ways to end him at the time-span of us making our way out of the classroom.

“I hope you’re happy now, Banana Head.” I couldn’t stop myself from blurting out. “I am in this situation because of you and only you.”

“Pssht, as if I care.” he said and continued descending down the stairs to the second floor, where class 1C was, with me following close by him. “Besides, I hadn’t really studied for that test, so I just saved my neck.” he added, sliding his hands inside his pants’ pockets.

“You hadn’t even studied? Then why did you ask me for the sixth question?”

“I lied.” he said, giving me a smug grin that I wanted to tear off his face. “I wanted to copy your answers, but since you weren’t turning my way, I had no choice but–”

“I hate you.” I spat.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not going to be the end of the world if you do, Four Eyes.” I glared up at him while he averted his gaze, looking down at his left. Was he feeling sorry now? Why wasn’t he _showing_ it, then?

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. Without uttering a word he reached for my backpack and shook it off me, carrying it on his shoulder. I knew that my bag was kinda heavy and he knew it too, if his grunting noises were telling me anything. I cleared my throat to stop myself from smiling.

Class 1C was actually pretty cozy. Both of us walked inside and sat at the first desk in the middle row, turning our heads to face in opposite directions. Boruto had already thrown our bags at the desk behind us.

It didn’t take long when I heard his voice again. “Ugh, this is so boring.”

I snorted out loud. “The door is to your right.”

“Yeah, right. As if I have the guts to enter in Temari Sensei’s black book. My mom will kill me.” He said and stretched his arms, not bothering to cover his full-mouth yawn. It made me frown in… in… disgust was not the word I was searching for.

With his face facing the door, he bent over the desk and his back started rising and falling rhythmically.

“Wha–what are you doing?” I asked him.

“Imma take a nap.” He answered in a low voice. When I thought that his explanation was done, he continued again. “Temari-Sensei has given me detention before. It’ll be a decade before she decides to come here.”

I rolled my eyes again. Now that I was completely free from the idiot I could accept to my inner self that being in detention was kind of a… new experience to me. It made me feel like a rebel. I knew for sure that grandma Mikoto will be more than pleased when she hears about it. She and mama had that one thing in common; they had never liked my Uchiha poker face.

Not even half an hour had passed and I already wanted to nudge him awake. It was my – or rather, our – first time being this close together and the silence between us – well he was snoring lightly – was infuriating. To tell the truth, it surprised me.

Before I knew it, I was stretching myself in my end of the desk and resting my head on my left upper arm. I took my glasses off and was left with facing the back of his head. I had never really seen just how smooth his hair looked like. I couldn’t stop myself from touching some of the blond strands, but the moment I did so, Boruto moved his head and turned to face me, though thankfully he did not wake up.

_Just where was Temari Sensei?_

I closed my eyes as well and even though I had only intended to rest for a bit and clear my nerves at first, I had actually fallen asleep.

I woke up facing his blue eyes staring at me. I didn’t need a mirror to see that the sudden blush on Boruto’s cheeks was reflected on mine too… but I guess I was pretty dazed off at that moment for it didn’t feel awkward at all. It felt sweet actually, like a scene taken out of a book.

Back home, I had feared that my parents would not let me participate in the school trip by the end of the year after the stunt I pulled, but even though papa looked like he wanted to scold me, mama looked almost ecstatic. Would detention make me that much of a rebel? It didn’t make any sense to me.

Anyway, the good thing out of all that had been when Temari-Sensei had announced that the both of us can actually retake the test again. Banana Head had been quick to cheer loudly behind me.

We both got straight As.

* * *

It was because of him that I got to have fun on our school trip at the beach.

My idea of fun had never been going to parties and dress all-showing, to get drunk or play those cheesy ‘Truth or Dare’ games a bunch of friends  would play in a romance movie just so the main girl and the main boy would have a chance to kiss.

That was just… ew! What about preferences? What about consent? What about… what about true feelings? Did no one give a damn about those?

So yeah, even though I wasn’t one to decline my friends’ requests of me to join them to a lit fire by the barely cold sand and play songs with a guitar or watch the stars at night, the sheer thought of declining when Banana Head invited – more like challenged – me in a basketball game at the coast baskets never once crossed my mind.

The sun was barely beginning to set when he and I started our game. Truth be told, feeling the sand with my bare feet was a feeling I didn’t know I had been longing for so much as I did now.

But I totally forgot about everything the following hour. I was so busy getting the ball on the hoop that the adrenaline I was feeling was disabling my mind from thinking about my surroundings.

I did a roll out of his reach with the ball in my hand as I scored the first one-pointer of the match, and a bright smile was shaping my lips.

The idiot’s first try ended up being a total failure since I was able to block it effortlessly.

“Ah, that is a foul.” He said, already trying to keep up. “That is definitely a foul.”

“Our judges don’t think so.” I said, as I scored another one-pointer.

We continued our match even when the sky had been colored in a deep purple shade. Banana Head was actually quite good at this game, then again, he had always been good at P.E. We were almost even, but I had been challenged and I would show him just how serious my Uchiha genes are. I took my chances from afar and scored the first three-pointer.

Boruto’s mouth was hanging open as his blue orbs followed me as I did a ‘thank you’ gesture with my body, just like actors would do on the stage after their show is finished. I was pleased, and I became even more so after I heard him saying the next words. “Are you sure this is your first time playing the game?” he said, constantly hitting the sand with his ball.

I nodded my head and chuckled lightly. “I have played basketball before Banana Head, but it had always been on solid ground.”

He snorted. “I think your glasses are helping you, Four Eyes.”

It was my turn to snort. “If anything, they’re interrupting my focus whenever they’re blurring up, you idiot.”

He moved past me, before I was ready for him and he scored… a three-pointer… _why that little?_

His smirk was boiling my raging desires of winning even more now. My revenge on the move he pulled was sweet though, if I would say so myself. I scored three-pointers three times in a row, while he failed twice. “Maybe you should play with the Ping Pong ball instead, Banana Head. It’ll help you exercise your hand.” I said as he made his way toward me, handing the ball over. However, the moment I held the ball in my hands, he kicked it out of my reach and ran away to score a three-pointer.

“And you should ask sis to show you our results. It’ll help you clear your mind.” He said and I was left with my mouth open. I was not proud of myself at that moment… How could I be when that had been the first time in my life I had cursed out loud?

I’d been the winner in the end anyway, and Banana Head had bought both of us Ice Cream; mine had been more expensive obviously.

“Your clothes are all dusted now.” He said, licking some cream from his banana-flavored sweet. I adjusted my glasses with my free hand and looked down. Indeed, what he was saying was the truth. My light gray-colored cotton ripped shorts and a faint red shirt that was revealing my right shoulder were a sight to be seen. “You’re not looking any better yourself.” I said, making the same gesture as his with my own snack.

He laughed, “I’m even worse, since I got busted by you.”

“Aren’t you already used to it?”

“I am, but today’s occasion was special.”

I looked up at him in wonder. “Why would today be special?” I required simply.

He turned my gaze. “Because today was the first time you smiled when around me, Sarada.”

It was a big mistake on my part having tasted the ice cream at that right very moment. I was left with trying to fight down my choking after I heard the last thing I’d thought I would hear from him. Not only had he been observing me and our interaction for about two years now, it was also the first time he called me by my name. I smiled a little, but I refrained myself from responding. Maybe this was the occasion where there can be something more than just a rivalry between us after all. Maybe we could spend one day without having the need to be rude to each other.

* * *

Why must the Deities love to prove me wrong? What sin had I committed?

Come the first week of Senior Year and our art teacher, Sai-Sensei, informed us about the project we’ll have to submit and that it was essential for our final grade. The only problem with that – which technically wasn’t an actual problem, more like a personal issue that I had – was that we’d have to work in pairs…

“Uchiha Sarada.” Sai-Sensei looked up from his notebook. I turned his gaze with an almost pleading one. There were only three more people that had not been announced yet. _Not that Uzumaki! Not that Uzumaki! Not. That. Uzumaki… please God!_ I heard myself praying silently as my gaze was held firm. No Deity heard those prayers it seemed. “You’ll be paired with Uzumaki Boruto.”

I heard him sigh from behind me and I turned to look at him briefly. He had his eyes closed however, and a frown was adorning his handsome features. Was he… He wasn’t liking this outcome either, right? Maybe we could petition Sensei to change our–

He opened his eyes and winked at me, killing off every ounce of hope I had.

After having announced the last pair that in contrast to us was very satisfied, Sai-Sensei dropped another bomb over my head.

“The theme is Yin and Yang, and the date you’ll be submitting your projects is February 15th, if the weather conditions don’t decide to surprise us that is.” He informed us and some of my – both male and female – colleagues sighed dreamily at the news. I was barely containing myself from scowling at them. Then again, they were my friends too so of course I wouldn’t. “Whether it is an art piece or photography, both will be accepted,” Sai-Sensei continued with a clear of his throat, “as long as the theme is done properly. Good luck.”

With that out of the way, he announced the end of the class, taking his notes with him as he exited the room. The moment he left, in place of moving to their partners in question, they all moved their gazes to us instead.

“Yo, brother.” Himawari called, taking my attention as well. “What are you two going to choose? Photography right?”

“Humph, whatever you want to say, don’t say it, Hima.”

His sister giggled. “You weren’t lucky, Sarada. My brother sucks at drawing–”

“Hey!” he protested.

“I know.” I said.

“No, you don’t.”

“Try me.” I challenged. “Remember that time when we had to draw from a model? And how you drew Chocho? Sensei barely contained himself from smashing that drawing on your head.” The others started laughing.

“No, he didn’t. My drawing…” A blush was creeping up his cheeks. “…wasn’t that… bad.”

“Photography it is then.” I suggested.

He nodded his head.

“I was right.” we had been so busy talking to each other that we hadn’t noticed Mitsuki – the new transfer student that was almost like Boruto’s shadow nowadays – sneak up on us. He also had a tendency to say nonsense sometimes. “You guys do make a nice couple after all.”

“How?” I and Boruto exclaimed loudly.

“Seriously Mitsuki, why do you keep saying that?” I asked him. “Why would we–” I looked at Boruto for help since I was sure he was as displeased as I was. Apparently I took him by surprise because the way he was frowning, his features made it look as if he was… hurt?

“Y–yeah.” Boruto stuttered. “It doesn’t make sense what you’re saying Mitsuki. You’re new here and you don’t know the relationship me and Sa… the _Four Eyes_ have had.”

“Oh.” Mitsuki said. “If you say so, then it must be true.”

“It is.” Boruto confirmed.

I knew that there were people who were sighing in frustration at our antics, but I couldn’t care less about them. The only thing I cared for was that Boruto… he… he had refrained from calling out my name, and the hurtful look I had seen on his face had not been a lie.

I wanted to talk to him about it the whole day, and yet, I would always change my mind the moment I’d get his attention. I wanted to clear the air between us so bad, but I would always draw a fine line on my lips and block them from speaking out the words I wanted to convey.

So I didn’t.

I didn’t tell him that this situation did not bother me. I was going to _show_ him that it did not bother me.

* * *

And that’s why I agreed to his whims and decided to meet up at Konoha Mall a week from now.

Come October 6th I decided to wear my black-with-red-straps hoodie that for some reasons, it had the letters ‘VE’ attached at the back, but it had been a gift from my mother, so I didn’t question her choices.

Apparently, Boruto’s father’s birthday was coming up, and Boruto wanted to buy him something. He did tell me to come with him, not only for the Art project, but he wanted me to help him to choose the gift as well.

I thought it was cute.

The first thing I noticed when we met at the Mall was that he was wearing a hoodie similar to mine, with the exception that his straps were pink instead of red.

“Hey.” he greeted. “Sorry if I was late.”

I shook my head. “No, I arrived just minutes ago.”

“Well, let’s go in then.”

We began to search for the gift and also sneak some pictures here and there with our camera. There was a giant cactus plant and Boruto told me to take a picture of him looking scared of the ‘desert monster’ as he liked to call it. He said that the pic I took would need to classify in the ‘Yin’ side.

As for the ‘Yang’ side, he took a picture of me sitting on the side of a very beautiful fountain, looking happy and peaceful.

Eh, we probably would end up not using those in the final project, but it was fun nonetheless. Spending time with a Boruto that wasn’t behaving like a complete idiot was almost ideal.

“What does your father like?” I asked him, not knowing if we should spend time in the clothes department or the jewelry department of the huge Mall.

“Meh, he’s a simple man, really. He wouldn’t know extravagant things if it hit him in the face.” Boruto said.

“Hmm. Let’s go check those watches.” I suggested. “They look nice.”

Boruto shrugged and with his hands inside his hood’s pockets, walked by my side to where the store was.

We were greeted by a guy who was maybe two or three years older than us and he made us follow him after he took our request.

Boruto would try on some of the watches and even some golden box chains, but neither of us could decide on what was best.

Boruto grunted whenever I would suggest something in detail. “For me to go through with this, some motivation is gonna be needed.” I rolled my eyes. “And by motivation,” he continued. “I mean food.”

I hadn’t even noticed it, but lunch time was already up so we decided to head over to one of the closest cafeterias, across from the store we were in.

We ordered something easy and fresh for the tongue and as we were waiting for it, Boruto thought that it’ll be a good idea if he searched some stuff on the internet; The ‘stuff’ in question being some ideas for the gifts. Even if he thought that it made him look lame, I could easily conclude that Boruto loved his father deeply, if he didn’t mind to go to such lengths for just a simple gift.

I moved to sit by his right side so we could look the choices together.

“So, you’re saying that your dad likes orange?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He said with a little gulp. “W-well, h-he also likes yellow too. Very bright orange and yellow. He’s so lame.”

I snorted. “Bold words for someone whose favorite color is pink, Banana Head.” I joked.

He looked at me and scoffed. “For the last time, it’s not pink. It’s dark magenta, Four Eyes.”

We were cut short of our bickering when we heard some camera clicks from behind us. We turned our heads to look what it was all about and saw two ladies – who were looking smoking hot by the way, if I was being honest – one had long red hair and the other had her ash-blonde hair tied down.

“Ah, the youth is so fresh.” The red-haired lady gushed.

The ash-blonde haired woman chuckled. “Oh, please youngsters, do not mind us.”

“Uhm, can we help you?” Boruto asked with a breaking sweat.

“Oh my, you’re such a young gentleman.” The women squealed. Needless to say, when Boruto looked at me, it was pretty obvious the message he wanted to give to me. _They are weirding me out._

I agreed with him fully.

“Huh, ladies.” I cut them off. “If I may know, why did you snap a picture of us?”

“But of course. I really loved those hoods you’re wearing.”

I threw a glance in Boruto’s direction. Okay, these ladies were really weird.

“What’s wrong with them?” Boruto asked, now turning to face the ladies fully. “They’re pretty simple.”

“Here, Tsunade show it to them.” The ash-blonde hair woman, whose name was apparently Tsunade, walked toward our table and showed us the camera. What we saw had our eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

Never in a million years would I ever think that the letters ‘VE’ had been just the half of the full word, and never in my whole life would I ever imagine that the other half would be worn by Boruto of all people.

The photo showed Boruto and me, side by side, probably surfing on the internet and our backs had the glaring letters ‘LO’ stitched on his back, and ‘VE’ stitched on mine.

_LOVE!_

I thought it was only natural that both of us had a growing heat on our faces. In fact, I thought for sure that all my blood had traveled up in my brain.

“If it wasn’t for my mother who bought me this hood, I would’ve thrown it to the dogs. Ridiculous!”

It felt like an arrow had pierced through my heart. The answer my lips mirrored was not the same as the one reflected in my eyes. “Same.”

“Ah, to be young and in denial. So cute, right Mei?” Lady Tsunade sighed, and the red-haired woman, Mei, sighed as well. They didn’t wait for us to turn their goodbyes as they left us alone.

We ended up buying a silver watch and a golden box chain for Boruto’s father, and as for me, I ended up receiving a pain in my chest I didn’t know how to name.

* * *

Ever since that day a new feeling had been born from inside of me. Jealousy.

I was jealous of him laughing with his friends’ jokes. I was jealous of the girls gushing all over him when he walked along the corridors. I was even jealous when a teacher would walk over to him to explain a problem he would have.

That last experience we shared – that it almost felt like a first date – had been eye-opening for me. Had I always been watching him? Had I always felt jealous of the attention he received from his male and… _female_ friends? Maybe I knew the answer, but I was too afraid to confirm it, even to myself.

It was December 21st, the day when I knew the name of the pain in my chest. I was horrifyingly, shamelessly, uncontrollably crushing over Boruto Uzumaki.

How had this feeling found itself buried in my heart, I could never say, but it was there, and it was burning my lungs.

The school corridor had been noisier on that particular day and it looked like a fist-fight was happening outside. I had never been interested in those, but I was pretty sure I heard Boruto’s voice, and I couldn’t help but worry.

Boruto, just like I had thought, was shouting in Iwabe’s face and holding him off his uniform collar. Denki was on his knees on the ground, behind them. His glasses were cracked too.

What had happened?

“Why would you say that, you chicken-shit? Huh?” Boruto asked him with a hint of challenge dripping off his voice. “Are you disgusted? Or is it because you’re–”

“Don’t say it?” Iwabe roared and made an effort to push Boruto away. Surprising even to me, the slightly shorter guy wasn’t going to lose that easily.

“Do you seriously think that there is someone in this entire school who would dare judge you, Iwabe?” He asked him softly. “Why don’t you just…” he stopped briefly when Iwabe’s eyes were filled with tears. “Why can’t you just come out and let your feelings be known already?”

“Easy for you to say.” I saw Iwabe pushing Boruto away the moment he noticed that the blond had lost his grip. “Why can’t _you_ let your feelings out? Huh?” My eyes went wide. “Because you’re scared… right, Boruto?”

Boruto hadn’t moved a single inch of his body, and I noticed my wide eyes going lower and lower, till they finally closed and a single scorching tear rolled down my cheek.

Boruto was gay.

* * *

My Christmas break found me looking gloomy through all of its duration. I tried to be cheerful to my grandparents for their visit, but it took a lot of effort out of me.

As soon as night would come, I would close the door to my room and enter under my bed covers, a book by my side.

Imagine reading a book with a tragic ending when you yourself are feeling like your life is a tragedy. I would not recommend that.

I would stop reading whenever my phone would buzz and a new message from _him_ would be displayed on my screen.

I would reply eagerly with whatever. He would tell me a funny joke and I would laugh, even though I would reply that the joke was lame.

And this was my routine for the rest of the vacation that due to bad weather was extended to the unknown. I knew it wasn’t ideal, but to me meant more than just lay around all day and crying my eyes out.

I’d spend these first two weeks of February working on my part of the project. Outlining some of the pictures we’d taken in their right place was a fairly easy job and would help me to take my mind off of the wrong places. I really needed to get over this crush I had on Boruto, especially now that papa and mama were out in a trip.

_And how would you do that when you’ll see him first thing once the school starts?_

I knew for sure that my mind hated me, there was no other logical explanation.

 _“I’ll send my final note to you once I’m home, okay?”_ My phone buzzed and Boruto’s message was displayed. Where would he go with this awful weather?

**“Where are you going? It’s so cold outside.”**

For about three minutes later a new message was sent to me.

_“Ugh, tell me about it. I really didn’t want to go out, but Mitsuki insisted we meet today and I couldn’t say no.”_

I sighed. Mitsuki – for all his “You make a great couple” speech – sometimes it felt like he was obsessed with him. Oh well, maybe he was gay too after all… maybe I should’ve told him to switch places with me. I wouldn’t have minded it if my partner had been Chocho.

_I didn’t want to go out–_

_I couldn’t say no–_

_“My parents are on vacation for Valentine’s Day, so Hima is teaming up with Mitsuki to getting me out. I bet she wants to invite Bitchojin.”_

**“Well, they’re partners for the project. But seriously, you’re taking this way too far with all of that “Bitchojin” stuff. You didn’t expect Hima to be single forever, did you?”**

**“And you be careful out there, you hear!”**

I wanted to delete this last message, but decided against it, and ended up sending it anyway.

_“How am I taking it way too far when what Bitchojin did to me was definitely worth being in a Top Ten Anime Betrayal list?”_

_“Also, why do you care? Raises eyebrows suggestively!!”_

I chuckled at his lame humor.

**“Oh my God, you and your lame ass humor!”**

**“Also, did you just write ‘raises eyebrows suggestively’ to me?”**

**“And of course I care for you, idiot. If you aren’t there it’ll be so much harder for me to present the project.”**

_“Lol, I actually said it out loud too.”_

_“And way to ruin my hopes, Four Eyes.”_

_“Insert sobbing emoji here!!”_

This guy…

**“You’re doing it again, Banana Head.”**

_“I’d do it even longer but Mitsuki has arrived. TTYL.”_

This time I didn’t send my **“Have fun.”** message.

That night, as the clock was reaching 10PM, he sent me another message. I couldn’t believe that they’d passed so much time outside.

_“It was like hell today, ya know.”_

_“I really wanted to call you to join me, but I knew that you weren’t enough of a fool to go out like I was.”_

_“_ T_T”

If only he’d called me.

**“Damn right, you idiot.”**

**“\^** o **^/** <-  **and this is me squealing from happiness that you had a bad day, MUAHAHA.”**

If I didn’t have enough pride in me, I would probably type the ‘insert demon emoji here’ just to gain a rise out of him. The message I sent did not have the desirable effect, however.

_“If me having a bad day means that you’d look this cute then I don’t care.”_

This guy’s middle name is Confusion, I swear.

_“Btw, I know I never asked, but damn. Why didn’t you tell me that your house looks almost the same as mine? It’s ridiculous.”_

Huh? Where did that even come from?

**“Eh? I don’t know what your house looks like and you never asked me about mine indeed.”**

**“… Wait, wait, wait. Why would you ask me about that?”**

**“And WHERE are your final notes?”**

**_“_ ** _Haha, yeah, about that…”_

The three dancing dots were annoying me. What was taking him so long to text me? Was he going to write a whole essay?

“ _I’m actually in front of your gates. I know that maybe I shouldn’t have come, but my feet brought me here.”_

My eyes widened and I rose up from my bed.

_“Will you come out??”_

By the time I read that message I was descending down the stairs, already having worn my winter jacket and shawl.

I saw him the moment I exited through the door. He was pretty far and yet I could clearly make out his reddish features. I chuckled softly as I started walking. I still couldn’t believe I was about to go out at 10PM with him. Once reaching our gates, I put my hands around the shutters… Damn, I had forgotten to wear my gloves.

“Are you out of your mind?” I asked him with a shake of my head.

“Seeing as I decided to meet you instead of getting warmed up at my house, apparently yes.” He said and his cold breath got dissipated in the cold air before it had a chance of reaching me. “Will you come out to my side of the gate now? I swear the roads aren’t slippery.”

“Do you seriously expect me to believe you?”

He eyed me with blue orbs that had a pleading look attached to them. “Won’t you?”

My eyes widened when he reached for my – already cold – hand around the gate’s shutter. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a warm feeling and I would never be able to say ‘No’ to that.

I cleared my throat as I averted my gaze down. “Just this once.”

“You have got a nice place here.” He said and I nodded my head, slightly regretting my decision of getting out without my gloves. “It’s so peaceful.”

“Yeah, it is. How about yours?”

“Hmm. Oh, we’re the same too. Except that dad is loud enough to make up for the entire neighborhood.”

I snorted. “So you take after him then?”

“Hey.” He said, offended. “I’ll have you know I’m not lame.”

“Watch me roll my eyes, please.” I said. “Never mind that. How did he like your gift? I never asked you.”

“He liked it, all right.”

“What kind of an answer is that?”

“A self-explanatory one?” It looked like he was questioning it. “He _really_ liked it, but almost missed the day because of his work.”

“So he’s a workaholic too, huh?”

“Yeah. It wouldn’t be the first time he misses birthday parties; and not only his.”

“I’m so–” My apology was cut in half when I suddenly coughed. The moment I pulled out my hands to shield my mouth, it felt like my cold fingers would freeze. They even looked fat-ish.

Much to my surprise, Boruto removed his pink – or _dark magenta_ , how he liked to call it – gloves and took my hands with his, putting the warm things on my palms. “Here, take those. Your hands are gonna freeze, ya know.”

No they weren’t going to freeze because the blush that was creeping up my whole face was enough warmth for me to take.

“Wh–what about your –” I hated it how I stuttered and couldn’t finish one sentence properly.

He chuckled softly. “Don’t worry about me, Sarada. Doesn’t Mitsuki always say that I’m like his Sun or whatever? I’m warm.”

Mitsuki calls him _his_ Sun. I only call him my Banana Head… No, not _mine._ He had never been _mine_. If only I’d been brave enough to let him know beforehand… If only I was strong enough to get over him. If only he wasn’t–

“– Sarada! Sun to Sarada! Hellooo!” I shook my head slightly, since apparently I had spaced out, only to see him waving his hand around my face.

 _Sun to Sarada?_ I wanted to smile so badly. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What were you saying?” I said instead.

He tilted his head slightly. “I was trying to get you to wear the gloves, but you were gripping them pretty hard.”

“Oh.” True to his words, they looked almost crumpled. “Yeah, I’ll wear them now. Thanks for lending them to me.”

He did not answer, but that was okay. He knew I was thankful.

His gloves are just as warm as he is.

We continued on our way down up until we reached the park. Since I lived in a private neighborhood, the park was private too. The place was well maintained even in those weather conditions and the swings and other games barely had a single pile of snow on them.

Though I wouldn’t be as crazy as to try the Ferris wheel… I threw a glance at Boruto… Nope, not even for him.

We reached a place with two swings and Boruto sat on the left one, leaving free the one to my right. After checking it for any potential damage he rose and checked the other one too. I raised my eyebrows at him, even though he didn’t notice my motion.

I’d never known that he was so thoughtful.

He got up again and offered the seat to me. “This one is safer. Sit on it.”

“Then shouldn’t I be sitting on the left one?” I gestured toward the left swing. “Since I’m lighter than you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Now come here.” He said and put his hands around my shoulders and basically _forced_ me to sit down, fully ignoring my bad-attempted protests. “You’re more valuable.”

What is going on in his head today… er, tonight?

“Have you ever tried the swing?” He asked as he started moving little by little, his smile growing with each move he did too.

“Yeah, back when I was a child. I didn’t really socialize much.”

He snorted. “Even a blind person could figure out that much.”

My eyebrows twitched. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think, genius?” He smiled smugly. “I knew that you were a stuck up ever since I saw you.”

“Better a stuck up than an airhead.” I smirked when he threw a weak glare at me, our swings still matching one another.

“I’m not an airhead ya know. I got full marks just like you.”

“Is that all you have in your defense?”

“Whaaaat?” He looked at me hurtfully – faking it of course. “Oh, come on, Sarada. Am I really that annoying?”

“…”

No. He wasn’t. Nothing about him was annoying to me anymore. Now, all he had to offer felt like some kind of rare medicine I desperately needed, but never would be able to buy.

Such a bitter life.

_Such a cute face he makes!_

“Sure, don’t answer me. Why would you even give any time of your day to me is still a mystery than nobody has been able to solve.”

Ugh. What the hell?

“Don’t be annoying, Boruto.”

.

.

.

_Oh my God… I had just… I did… I…_

“Wow, I don’t remember ever liking the sound of my name more than I did just now.”

I wanted to dig up a hole in the heavy snow under my feet and bury myself down for all eternity. This was so not what I had wanted to say – not out loud at least. After all, I was the one who drew hearts on her journal and added the letter B all over them.

_Ugh._

“You know,” Boruto’s sudden soft voice cut me off my shameful thoughts. “I never said that I hated the stuck up side of you.” My eyes widened. Where had this even come from?

“Wha–”

“It made you different from everybody else, and definitely not in a bad way.” Why were his cheeks so red? Oh yeah, it’s because of the cold. Right? “It made you a challenge.” Why wasn’t he looking at me when saying that? “My one challenge I didn’t have any clue on how to conquer.”

What was he saying? “It runs in the Uchiha blood.” I said, somehow feeling as if I snapped him off his _fairytale reading_ moment. “Papa is even worse at the role of the ‘Stuck up’. Mama is different though. If I’m able to show off a more… easy-going side of me, it’s because of her.”

“Hmm. How would they perceive anyone who wants to date you?”

I laughed softly. Yes, the little talk was perfect right now. “Haha, you wouldn’t even be able to imagine. My uncle Itachi and my grandpa would probably terrorize the poor guy.”

I heard him gulping and I threw a smirk toward him. “While mama and my grandmother would probably fangirl like high school girls on some cheesy romance movie.”

“Oh,” he gulped again. “A–and w–what about your dad?”

“Huh?” My smirk grew even more. “He would castrate you.”

“WHAT?”

I laughed out loud at his reaction. I couldn’t help but cease to be my usual self whenever he was involved. Wait… I’d said… “Uhm, I meant that he would scare the crap out of ‘my date’, not _you_.”

“Oh?” That look again, like he’s… disappointed? Maybe my glasses had started not to work well, I guessed, for that would be impossible. “Well, that’s,” he hesitated for a precious second. “Good to know.”

Boruto scratched the back of his head with a free hand. “I guess now I know what tactics to use whenever Bitchojin visits the house, right? Ever since he started dating Hima, I’ve been meaning to do research on scaring tactics. Guess you’re more dependable than even Google.”

His tone... It felt as if it was filled with pain. But who was the one feeling it more?

I knew he was gay. Heck, maybe he and Mitsuki had a great time today. So, why does his voice feel as if he’s hurting himself?

Why is he hurting me too?

Why? Why is he doing this to me?

_No… Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Why can’t I even think of getting over him?_

_Why does the simple idea of having feelings for someone else seems so foreign to me?_

_I’m almost 18. I’m young. I’m rich. It’s not the end of the world if a small crush ended up badly, so… why? Why?_

“SNAP OUT OF IT, SARADA! YOU’RE GOING TO FALL.”

Thanks to Boruto’s sudden shout and his quick reflexes, we were able to get saved, even though we fell down to the ground, Boruto under me. But just for one simple second.

I almost let out a choked breath when Boruto flipped us around, and now he was laying over me, with his hands stranding mine and his blue eyes feeling as wild as ever. In fact, it looked as if he was fuming in silence, and his eyes were doing all the roaring.

“What’s gotten into you? Are you crazy?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking–”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He growled, his wildness making me shiver more than the cold snow that had become my bed for the time being, because Boruto didn’t seem like having thoughts of getting up, ever. “You were going so fast.” He said, softening his tone and features for a bit. “You were swinging so hard, you could’ve broken something or God-forbid… and then I–”

“You what?” I inquired the moment I heard him hesitate, not being able to help myself. Damn it all to hell and back. “You what, Boruto?”

“I would’ve lost you.”

Why was he saying this to me? Why couldn’t I stop myself from crying? Why was he crying with me?

So many ‘why-s.’

“What am I to you, Boruto?” I asked, a feeling of tiredness overwhelming me.

His sapphire blue orbs scanned my face thoroughly. “You’re nothing… yet.” _My breath was cut off._ “I want you to be the person that when I present to others, they’d know not to ask who you are.” _I felt so confused._ “They will know that you’re mine.” _Had the time stopped?_ “And I’m yours.” His breath shuddered, and it was that motion that reminded me to start breathing on my own. What would be the next words I’d hear?

“Be my girl, Sarada!”

Was he trying to make Mitsuki or some other guy jealous by asking that from me? The nerve…

“I’m not going to be your plaything, Boruto. I won’t let you use me. Now get off.” I made an effort to push him away, or at least release my hands from his strong grip, but I would have to try harder apparently, because the bane of my existence wasn’t budging a single inch.

Boruto frowned down at me. “What do you mean by plaything?” he asked. “Sarada, why are you saying that? I don’t understand and I won’t release you until you explain it to me.”

“What is there to explain?” I scoffed, fighting back my tears with every ounce of strength I had left. “I was there when you and Iwabe were fighting back then.” His eyes widened. “I heard him challenge you on the _coming out_ issue.”

His mouth opened, but only a breath was released and nothing was said. He closed his eyes and sighed, following it with what sounded like a humorous chuckle. “Let me guess,” he began, a sudden shift in his tone could be heard. “You thought I was gay too, didn’t you?”

It was my turn to widen my eyes. I… thought…? _Thought?_

“You–you’re n–not?” My hesitation could easily be detected when I stuttered.

He opened his eyes and smiled down at me, softly. “If I was, do you think I would do this?” He said, chuckling at my questioning look – most likely.

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” I couldn’t help but voice my thoughts out loud.

He released my right hand to raise his over my face, but that particular sign did not mean ‘stop’. _Five… Four…_ He dropped his fingers one by one until there was only one left _… One._

The place lit in red and gold lights I hadn’t noticed were dangled all above us. Even the place on the swings had lights and projections in the form of lovable little bears and roses. As for the dark and starry sky above, the projections felt as if red hearts were falling down. I didn’t know how something like this could’ve been done, but never in my life had I seen something more beautiful than this.

_This!_

“Do you like it?” He asked me, releasing my other wrist as well and folding his hand with mine. I couldn’t help but squeeze it. He was still laying over me after all.

“I don’t like it,” I breathed out, reaching out to tug his blond strands of hair and cupping his cheek, I smiled. “I love it, Boruto. I love it.”

He laughed softly. “And this is what I was doing all day long with Mitsuki… _and_ Chocho’s help.”

I closed my eyes. Of course, Chocho would be involved with something like this. It was rare for her to be offline while on vacation days, especially if it was just one day before the Valentine’s Day.

Come to think of it…

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Dunno. Some minutes past midnight?” he joked, making me laugh too. “So what do you say? Be my girl, Sarada. I’ve been wanting to ask you for months now.” He scratched the back of his head and I put my hand over my heart.

What was there to say except for ‘I accept’?

“Please say something.” He said. “Your silence is killing me.”

But I didn’t say anything. Instead, I released the hand I had been squeezing and put my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me.

I had my eyes closed as I was savoring the warmth his lips radiated, but even then, I was aware that Boruto hadn’t expected that move out of me, for he didn’t respond immediately out of surprise.

That didn’t last for long though.

Dear God, I had unleashed a monster. And I was the owner.


End file.
